


Reckless Abandon

by MobyChick22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyChick22/pseuds/MobyChick22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly heated fight with his boyfriend, Michael, Castiel storms out of the house and takes a walk. He ends up (quite literally) running into a very rude and infuriatingly confident stranger, who Castiel recklessly decides take his frustrations out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Abandon

Castiel stomped furiously away from the house, pulling his jacket on as he walked, having left the house rather quickly. He still hadn't calmed down, and his mind was racing a million miles per minute, as well as his heart. He didn't think he'd ever felt this angry, and had never once before screamed at Michael as he had just minutes ago.

"Bastard," he grumbled, angrily adjusting his jacket, not bothering to zip it up, despite the cold. His hands were much too unsteady in the moment to even attempt such a feat.

Castiel and Michael had been in many, many fights over the course of their relationship, but never one as severe as this. They were almost always a product of Michael's ignorance and insensitivity, and of Castiel's unwillingness to put up with it. Of course, once upon a time, Castiel would have been completely willing to be walked all over, but things change. People change. Well, that is, except for Michael. That bastard would always stay the same.

The Novak growled in frustration, bringing his hands up to fist handfuls of hair, tugging enough to send dark locks sticking up every which way. He was sure he looked silly. But he was more sure that he didn't give a single damn right now.

Castiel had to admit that he hadn't been paying very much attention to any of his surroundings (though he could also blame it on the lack of light in the early evening) and, distracted, suddenly found himself colliding hard with something firm, sending him backward to land hard on his ass with an "oof!" A dull, throbbing pain spread through Castiel's backside, and he groaned as he shifted, clutching at it with a grimace.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin', pal?" the gruff voice of the man before him demanded.

"I could ask you the same," Castiel replied sharply as he moved to stand up, opening his eyes and blinking at the assailant. Or was _he_ the assailant?

The green-eyed man with whom he had collided did not look happy, and Castiel couldn't help but notice the strong juxtaposition between the man's features and the man's expression. His features were... aesthetically pleasing. Beautiful, actually. The pout on his lips seemed to be perfectly out of place.

"Well, it's not every day that I run into assholes who don't pay attention, so forgive me if I found it a little unexpected," Green Eyes retorted. Castiel frowned. He was definitely, _definitely_ not in the mood for this, still feeling fired up from his heated argument with Michael.

"Don't act like this was entirely my fault. You ran into me too, asshole!" Castiel was all but shouting all of a sudden, and the other man looked taken aback for all of a millisecond.

"I'd take your voice down unless you're looking for a fight, buddy," he advised, eyebrows raised in an expression which read to Castiel as a threat and an invitation.

"Maybe I am," Castiel challenged him, holding his arms out to either side and finding himself not thinking very clearly, what with the rushing adrenaline and leftover frustration from his feud with Michael.

"Oh, really?" Green Eyes prompted with a surprised and not unwilling expression. He shifted in his stance, taking a step toward Castiel that was obviously meant to intimidate him.

"Yes, really," Castiel responded, hesitating only slightly, backing up a step before launching forward and taking a swing. His fist was caught in the man's (very firm) hand, and then Green Eyes was grabbing ahold of Castiel's forearm, spinning him around and pushing him up against brick. He pushed against the Novak's chest with his forearm, pinning him there.

"Now, I'm going to suggest that you take some time to cool down, and advise that you think before making idiot choices like that one."

"Why should I take advice from you?" Castiel asked, out of breath, his skin still burning and buzzing with adrenaline. He was sure the stranger had to be able to feel his pulse against his arm. The freckled man (Castiel noticed, as they were now closer than before) gave him a smug smile, a quick and overly confident quirk of his lips, and Castiel hated this man.

"You seem like you need it," Green Eyes replied, standing up a bit straighter as he lowered his forearm, leaving Castiel's chest feeling lighter than before, emptier without the weight pressed against it. "Besides, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Castiel was suddenly, unreasonably and forcefully angry. He wanted a fight. He wanted to punch out all of his pent-up frustrations on this gorgeous man, and the damned asshole wouldn't let him.

"I don't need you to look out for me," Castiel all but growled, his voice much quieter now, but definitely not less furious. Green Eyes shrugged, taking a step back, beginning his peaceful retreat.

"Yeah, well--"

His words became a muffled hum as Castiel's mouth crashed against his, almost as forcefully as their bodies had clashed moments before. Castiel had no fucking clue what he was doing, but he didn't care and he didn't want to think -- he just wanted to act. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to come of this, if he'd expected anything, but he found himself surprised as the stranger pressed him back against the wall, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips with his tongue. Fuck. Castiel hadn't been kissed like this in a long, long time, if ever. It was thrilling. He couldn't tell if he wanted to beat the shit out of him or fuck the shit out of him.

Most likely the latter.

By the time the kiss had neared its end, Castiel had fistfuls of dirty blond hair trapped between his fingers, and the stranger was grabbing hard at his ass -- hard enough, even, to leave bruises, which Castiel didn't think he minded all that much. They pulled away, mouths kiss-swollen and slick, and for a moment the only sounds that filled the night air were those of their breathing, harsher now than before.

"Well that was... unexpected," Green Eyes remarked, his voice huskier and lower than before, nearly a growl.

"Yeah," Castiel breathed, swallowing thickly and letting his gaze shift between the other man's facial features: his eyes, mostly black surrounded by a thin ring of green, his nose, straight and proportionate, his lips, plump and perfect, the various freckles that littered his nose and cheeks. Was this man a god? The Adonis of men.

There was a short gap of silence between the two strangers before the Adonis spoke. "Do you wanna... get out of here?" he asked, jerking his head behind him, in the direction of a cheap motel no more than a block away. For maybe the first time tonight, Castiel faltered.

This was cheating. He burned with a hint of shame at the thought. He'd never been a cheater. He'd never intended to be a cheater before in his life. He'd already cheated on Michael once tonight. Was he going to go the whole nine yards and fuck some random stranger behind Michael's back?

The hesitation on Castiel's face must have been obvious to Green Eyes, as his shoulders fell a bit, and his grip on Castiel's ass loosened.

"Look, we don't have to. Just forget it."

"No," Castiel insisted, shaking his head quickly. Fuck Michael. That bastard didn't deserve loyalty. To call what they had left together a 'relationship' would be laughable. He'd had his fair share of being loyal to the prick, who did nothing but manipulate and use him in return. "Let's go," Castiel decided with a new air of determination. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and to hell with Michael for forcing him to believe otherwise.

Green Eyes nodded, smirking a bit. "Well, alright," he agreed, pulling him along toward the motel.


End file.
